Unity of Houses
by PotatoWeasley
Summary: The friendship between Draco, Hermione, George, Karina, Luna, Neville, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, Blaise, Jaimee and Leanne grows as love forms within them and dark trouble blocks their paths.  New added characters: Karina, Jaimee, Leanne.  Sequel on theway
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Platform 9 and 3 quarters? Hmph." Karina had no clue what to do at King's Cross station, she kept reading her letter that said "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" to see if she was in the right place. But Nobody there seemed to be going to a school for witches and wizards, nobody there had a cage with an owl, or even a big trunk. "This is just a joke isn't it?" she muttered to herself. She started laughing hysterically to herself in between platforms 9 and 10, and oh did she receive a few odd looks by passersby. "Are you alright?" A blonde boy had come up to Karina, with a 'you're an idiot' look on his face. "Um, yes. Yes I'm fine thank you."  
>"No you're not. You have an owl and looking aimlessly at your Hogwarts letter. You can't find the platform, right?" He said. Karina sighed in relief that she wasn't a victim of a practical joke, "No I can't. Are you going there too? Or is it somewhere imaginary?" The boy's face almost grew mad and she swore she heard him mutter something that sounded like 'mudblood' under his breath. "Look, just run through that wall. Then you're at platform 9 and 3 quarters." He started to walk off, then he turned around and quickly said "You'd better hope you're not put in Slytherin." Karina had no time to question him, since he just told her to <em>run through<em> a brick wall. _Slytherin?_ What was that?  
>Karina suddenly saw a family all with flaming red hair, including a boy with black hair, take turns in running to the wall.<em> 'IT'S REAL!' <em>She thought. Though every time she would flinch, thinking each boy would crumble onto the ground with their pet and trunk on top of them. One boy remained, and Karina swore she just saw him go through, but then she realised they must've been twins. She was so amazed at what she had seen. Then the tall, red-head boy came up to speak to Karina. "New to Hogwarts?" He asked. "Um, yes. How do-" "I'm George by the way. George Weasley. And all you do is take a good run up and sprint straight towards the wall, you won't feel a thing. Next thing you know you're at the right platform." This George was extremely kind and helpful, far nicer than the blonde boy before. "You go first, and I'll be right behind." He said. Karina put her trust in him and ran for it with her eyes closed. And there she was and right behind her was George, who seemed like a person who never stopped smiling. He explained everything to Karina, about the train and how long the trip was, he also explained the houses. "Ooohhhh. No wonder." She said, right after hearing about Slytherin. "You've got nothing to worry about Slytherin; no way would you be put in there. Especially since you have no witches or wizards in your family." Karina did mention to him before about her 'muggle' family, and she knew she still had a lot of learning to do. After all the talking, George went his own way to find his twin, who was called Fred. He told me which carriage his younger brother was in, who was starting at Hogwarts for the first time too. So off Karina went, thinking, _He was very nice. I wonder what it would be like to have a family like that.  
><em>Karina found the train ride super fun, she met such nice people, and became friends with Harry Potter, who she learnt was very famous in the wizarding world and everyone was telling her his life story, which Karina found very interesting, and Ron Weasley, Jaimee Tiernan, a girl with flaming red hair who was not related to the Weasleys, Neville Longbottom, who was a very shy boy indeed and Luna Lovegood, a very nice, but mellow girl. A girl named Hermione Granger visited their carriage every so often, making comments and correcting their sentences as if she was queen of them all. But Karina didn't mind, she was meeting all different sorts of people.

After the long train ride, Karina and the rest of the first years were about to be welcomed into the Great Hall and sorted into each of their houses, which Karina was feeling most worried about. They all lined up and each name was called to sit under a floating hat that talked and screamed out the house you would be in. Ron Weasley was put in Gryffindor, like the rest of his brothers, and so were Harry, Hermione and Neville. Karina wished she could be put in Gryffindor, but she didn't want to wish too hard in case she got disappointed. Jaimee Tiernan and Luna Lovegood were both put in Ravenclaw. That blonde boy Karina saw at the station was called Draco Malfoy, and he was put in Slytherin, along with his best friend, Blaise. "KARINA LOPEZ." '_Oh Sugar.'_ She thought. So she walked over slowly, legs shaking and wondering what house she would be put in. She hoped not Hufflepuff, Ron told her that wasn't usually a good sign. She sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head. "Hmmm. Your mind is everywhere. _Gryffindor please, or Ravenclaw"_ He said with a girly tone. Karina was tense, not wanting to move. Then the hat said one more word, "_S_LYTHERIN_!" _She gasped. _What? No!' _She yelled in her mind. Karina looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Neville, Ron, Hermione and even Harry and George with dumb stricken and hurt faces. How could this be? Everything Karina has ever heard in her hours on the train about Slytherin house was all bad. Just plain evil.  
>She walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down as far away from the rest of them as she could. She wanted to cry out that this wasn't right. But she didn't, because she knew somehow the sorting hat was never wrong.<p>

After Dinner, Karina saw Professor Dumbledore walk out of the great hall first. Before any of the houses stood up together, Karina jumped up from her seat and sprinted after him. "PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" She yelled. Finally, he turned around, "Ah, Miss Lopez, welcome to Hogwarts" He smiled. "Yes, thank you. But I think there has been a mistake. I was put in Slytherin. And from what I've heard, only children and wizards with families of witches and wizards are in Slytherin. I have nobody magical in my family. And also, I don't have a bad history with wizards? I've only met them today for god's sakes!" She went on and on until Dumbledore cut her off, "The sorting hat is never wrong, and I am sure you have heard that before, Miss Lopez. So I am afraid Slytherin is your house, but not to worry, the houses are like your second families!" "NO!" was all she could manage at this point. "Karina, you were put there for a reason. _Especially as a mudblood_. You will prove something extraordinary, and achieve great things. Now off to bed, you have a big day tomorrow." And then he turned around and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Karina, what the hell are you daydreaming about this time?" Ron's voice had broken Karina's train of thought. "Oh, I was just remembering starting here. You know, at Kings Cross, sorting ceremony. Most frightening moment of my life, I reckon." She said, laughing quietly. "You know, that is about the billionth time you have played those memories in your head?" Hermione said with a grin, then George, with a laugh, said, "Yeah, how about day dreaming about something sexy this time?" We all laughed, "I don't think you want to hear about my sexy thoughts, George." Karina said.

Karina never forgot Dumbledore's words to her on her very first day. She still wondered why she was in Slytherin house, especially after learning what a mudblood was few years back. But she also learnt how to fit in when it came to being with the rest of Slytherin, she quickly knew how to put on a quick 'Slytherin' glare whenever embarrassed or scared in front of others, to prove she could be a real Slytherin, even though she didn't really want to. But never did that face show when she was around her best friends; Jaimee Tiernan, Hermione Granger, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Draco and Blaise. Draco and Blaise were two boys Karina did not expect to become like brothers to her. She hated them, they treated her like a rat when she was sorted into Slytherin, calling her a mudblood for ages. That was until Karina finally got the courage to put a few spells on them to shut them up, maybe once she physically hurt them both. Around third year was when Draco was more respectful, Blaise had too. Middle of third year, Draco ran to Karina for help in Defence Against the Dark Arts, she clearly had impressed him with her skills. "You are by far, the coolest mudblood I have ever met." He had said. And from then on they became close, and she introduced him to her Gryffindor and Ravenclaw friends, who at first were uneasy but eventually accepted him in. All of them, were the only true group of friends in the school with the unity of 3 different houses.

"SILENCE." Professor Snape was their Potions teacher for that year. "Slytherin and Ravenclaw" he muttered, "Alright, NAME CALL." He begun marking everybody's name, and Karina noticed Blaise looking incredibly nervous. "Draco. Draco! Come here." She whispered, he came over. "What is it?" "Blaise. We've all had potions before. What's wrong with him?" She asked as she watched him tap his fingers against the table, then bite his nails then look around, then Karina saw his eyes freeze. She and Draco followed his gaze and met Jaimee's. "Dear God..." Draco began to say "OH _SHUSH! _He has a crush! That explains a lot. Well this is interesting isn't it?"Karina said happily. "I don't know, is it?" Draco almost sounded worried. Karina ignored him and felt happy for Blaise... and Jaimee too. Who knows, she might feel the same way?  
>"Alright, Karina you will be paired with new Ravenclaw and Hogwarts student, Leanne Ragel. <em>EVERYONE, HUSH PLEASE. <em>I AM INTRODUCING A NEW STUDENT. Now Leanne is one of the very few witches and wizards who transfer schools. She has come from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." There were plenty of "Ooooo's" from the crowd. "Now, Yes Leanne you can take a seat next to Karina over there. ALRIGHT. So now turn to page 63 in your Advanced Potion-Making Text book." Everyone did so. "Hello! I'm Leanne." She stretched her arm out for a handshake, "Hi, I'm Karina. How are you liking Hogwarts?" Karina asked. "It's nice, different. But I like it so far. Ravenclaw is the best house in my opinion. And I was lucky enough to be placed in it!" She laughed. "Hahaha. Yeah. Anyway, let's get started." Karina didn't exactly want to go into the fact she wasn't a bad Slytherin. But maybe Leanne had never heard of the houses. Until she opened her mouth again, "Sorry to say, but Slytherin..." She shook her head. '_Oh for gods sakes.' _Karina rolled her eyes, "Can we just follow these instructions and get to it?" Karina was getting inpatient. "Alright, whatever you say!" This girl was enthusiastic.  
>After plenty of stirring, reading with squinted eyes and perfect measurements the experiment was almost about done. "Professor Snape, this is to help repair and join different metals and elements together?" "Indeed Miss Lopez." He didn't bother to stay any longer. Karina was quite proud of her work when Leanne said "What if we put this into it?" She asked, Karina thought she was supposed to be smart. "What? N..." Before she could finish there was a big <em>POOF<em> of heavy black and red smoke coming from their pot. Leanne coughed and coughed and Karina was too furious to help her. "I thought you were meant to be in Ravenclaw!" "Well, I thought you were a Slytherin. But maybe you're just proving that now." Leanne said, still coughing. Karina didn't know what to think of that comment, so she went straight out of class and to the bathrooms to wipe of the shit off her face.

At lunch, Karina went over to Luna and Jaimee, who were practising their pronunciation on a few spells. "Hey guys. Did you meet the new girl?" She asked. "Yes! And we saw the little accident in potions. She says sorry by the way, she doesn't really think that." Jaimee said. "Yeah, it's fine." Shortly after, Draco, Neville and the rest of them came over. They all talked and laughed about the most stupid things. "You missed what Snape had to say about tomorrow's class, Karina." Blaise mentioned and continued, "We are testing a new attraction potion, and we use the pretego spell, except it shows us WHO we are attracted to, like pictures and memories of and with that person." Towards the end of his sentence Karina saw Blaise turn his head and look at Jaimee. Draco broke Blaise's moment by whacking him in the shoulder, "Just wait for the pretego, alright?" He said with a cheeky smile.  
>"Karina! You haven't said anything!" Harry exclaimed grabbing her by the shoulders, "Ah! Sorry! I was...Um...Daydreaming again!" She was really thinking who the hell would show in the pretego. "Again? You really are Luna's secret sister, aren't you?" Ginny said, laughing. "Oh I don't know, Luna what do you think?" Karina said, "Hmm, it would be nice to have a sister." She said in her mellow tone. "Well I'm off guys, see you tonight!" Karina said, standing up and running out of the hall. "Potions!" Exclaimed Blaise. He was awfully excited for this class, and Karina and Draco knew why. "ALRIGHT EVERYBODY. Now you all know what you have to do, it will be done in turns so you have to be patient!" Snape did not mention any details about this experiment. But one by one, the class went up put the contents in and dipped their head. Each person lasted a full minute, most of them walking back to their places with faces full of emotion, happy, surprised or like they have seen a ghost. Blaise had every possible emotion written all over his face. "I saw...Jaimee. It was a memory of us during break, laughing. Oh my god Karina serious..." "Karina, your turn." Karina walked up and suddenly she remembered when she was walking up to the sorting hat on the very first day at Hogwarts. She poured her mixture into the pretego and quickly dipped her head.<br>George.  
>She saw George, not Fred, not anybody else, but just George. She was watching as he helped her go to Platform 9 and 3 Quarters. She saw images of George just flying everywhere, and he was smiling in every single one, looking as if he would just about pass out with laughter. Then what she saw was George and herself about one year before sitting at break alone. They were laughing together and he was showing her the most ridiculous spells and pranks he had learned.<br>Karina bought her head up from what she just saw. She stared at everybody in front of her with the widest of eyes. "DID_ ANYBODY _JUST SEE THAT?" Karina yelled, and Luna and Professor Snape jumped in surprise. Everybody shook their heads and muttered "No."  
>"Good then." She didn't need anyone else to see what she had just seen. Karina had some thinking to do. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The more and more she thought about it, the more Karina realised what she felt. She really, REALLY liked George; she just never thought of it as more than a bestie thing, because all of that was in the way. Blaise had already realised who he was 'attracted to', and as for Draco and Neville, they wouldn't say one word about who they saw. Luna went back to her seat with a calm, smile, but nobody asked her. Everybody guessed Leanne saw a boy she met from another school, since she hardly knew anyone but still had a massive grin on her face. "Who...?" Karina asked Jaimee quietly. "Um... nobody. I think I've been focusing too much on homework." Jaimee hurried off leaving Karina thinking she had a mission to figure it out. But Blaise was almost crazy about her, and it made Karina wonder what Jaimee felt.

That night, Blaise invited Karina to stay with him and Draco for the night to 'talk' about the day's potions class. "Blaise, why don't you just ask her out to the Masquerade Ball that's in 4 weeks? I'm sure she will say yes, how could she refuse a sexy best like you?" Karina laughed with Draco, but encouraged him. "Maybe. I'll think about it. Ravenclaw is versing Hufflepuff in Quidditch in about a week or so, so maybe I'll ask her after they win." He said, then he dazed off, "She really is the best Chaser of all time." "Blaise, I am the chaser for your houses team, you realise that, right?" Karina said, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, um. Yes. You're the best of Slytherin! Draco?" Draco just walked into the room in a button up dark grey shirt, dark blue jeans and nice shoes. His hair was messy and he looked like he was heading to a nightclub. "Don't ask. I'm being serious, you two. I would honestly rather hear Blaise babble on about how perfectly curly and natural coloured hair Jaimee's is than explain all of this." He gestured towards himself. His tone was actually quite happy, but anybody could tell he was trying to hide it.  
>Karina fell asleep quickly after Blaise and herself set out a quick study session together, while Draco lay on his bed reading the Daily Prophet. But then she woke up to a sound of a creaking floor board. Her eyes shot open and she quickly scanned the room while lying still flat and still. Near the door, she saw Draco. Still in his nice outfit, quietly walking out the door.<br>"Blaise! BLAISE wake up!" She whispered loudly. Blaise sprung up from his bed, still half asleep, "WHAT. STAND BACK! HA-wait, my wand...my wand is here somewhe..." "Blaise! Shut up nobody is attacking you!" Karina said, still trying to keep her voice quiet. "Oh. Then why did you wake me? Wait. Where's Draco?" He said, standing up. "That's what we are going to go find out. He left about 3 minutes ago, in his nice clothes that he was wearing earlier. I think he's going to go meet someone. Come on lazy ass, its Draco stalking time." Karina said with a giggle.

Karina, in a Slytherin t-shirt she wore as a pyjama, and shorts, walked out of the door first, followed by Blaise who was wearing his ridiculous stripy pyjama pants and a long black singlet. They caught a sight of blonde about 100 metres away. They quietly jogged just close enough to see what was going on, but far enough to not get caught. After a bit of walking, Blaise realised where they were going. "Karina," he whispered, she could hardly hear. "I think his heading to the Gryffindor common room." "But he doesn't even know their password?" Karina said, confused. "Maybe his meeting someone." Blaine always seemed to be more correct during the night; it was an odd thing to notice.  
>"Draco!" It was a loud whisper coming from around the corner, so Karina and Blaise couldn't see who it was. The girls voice was so familiar, but they just couldn't put a finger on it. Then Draco spoke, "Hello gorgeous."<p>

".Way." Karina mumbled. "What, what!" Blaise was getting desperate; he knew Karina knew who the girl was. "Come on, let's get closer, I want to be sure." Karina whispered in a tone that widened Blaise's eyes. "Alright, Commando." They walked a little further and Karina just managed to peep around the corner without getting caught. She swiftly turned around and pushed Blaise back. She went as close to his ear as possible and whispered the name, "Hermione." Blaise turned his head towards the corner then faced Karina. He gestured towards the stairs and grabbed her arm and ran. She got the idea that Draco and Hermione were going to walk in that direction, and the last thing they needed was to get caught.  
>Blaise and Karina ran straight up to their dorm and hopped into their beds. "That- Just wait. He called her gorgeous, so that's like proof? Right? That something is totally flowing between them?" "Yes Blaise. Maybe that's who he saw in the pretego the other day. Maybe this has been going on for a while, and nobody has noticed. Let's just go to sleep. You can talk to him tomorrow." Karina said yawning. "No no no. I can't talk to him. He will make up a manly lie. You have to, that way he will say what he has to. Goodnight." Blaise had a point. They both fell asleep long before Draco was back in Slytherin's common room.<p>

During breakfast, the next morning, Blaise made sure there was a spot free next to Draco. "Blaise...you're all sweaty. Just move over and let others sit down." He said. "I'm here!"Karina ran down to Slytherin's table and sat right next to Draco and Blaise. "Good morning Draco." Karina smiled ever so sweetly. "I know that smile. It's one of your thousand smiles. Now, what do you want?" Draco turned so he was facing her, chucked a piece of bacon in his mouth and waited. "We saw you last night. With Hermione Granger. Why didn't you tell me? She's our friend too you know, a good one to. And you decide to sneak off into the night and meet up with her?" Karina threw her arms into the air. "Wait. How do you know about that?" He asked. Then Blaise cut in just as Karina was finding an excuse. Mouth full of pancakes, he said, "Oh... We followed you. Sorry mate." Draco sighed and said "Bout time you found out I guess. But don't tell anyone! We've been secretly seeing each other for about 2 months. And what you saw last night, I was just asking her to the Masquerade Ball." The smile that was on Draco's face said everything. "Oh. NAWWWWW." Karina couldn't help but hug Draco and congratulate him. She was surprised when he be-friended a mudblood like herself. But almost falling in love with one? It was beyond her. But she liked the idea. "Oh and she said yes." He said, looking over to the Gryffindor table. Blaise patted him on the back but when straight back to stuffing himself. "Masquerade ball..." Karina muttered. Egh. _No time to think about that now_, she thought. She had agreed to help Luna and Leanne with the _Go Jaimee! Ravenclaw_ banner for the Quidditch game on Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roars of excitement filled the pitch, as the Ravenclaw team flew up and around in circles. "And there is the best Chaser Ravenclaw has had in years, Jaimee Tiernan!" Dean Thomas was commentating the game. Hufflepuffs' team came soaring into the sky, and quite a few boo's released from the crowd. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and they were off. Dean spoke incredibly fast, and out of nowhere, Blaise appeared next to Karina. "Let me guess, here to watch Jaimee?" She asked. "Um, well, yes. Look at her go!" He said, just as she scored a goal for Ravenclaw. "So, you thinking of asking her to the Ball?" Just as Karina asked Blaise this, his face lit up with delight and he said his whole plan is such a rush, he had flowers ready, placed in her dorm. He had a speech, and despite all the yelling and chanting during Quidditch, he still practised it over and over in front of Karina, seeing if she thought it was _really_ good. "You're going to be just fine, Blaise. You have nothing to worry about." She said reassuringly.

"Jaimee." Blaise said blankly after pulling her aside after the game. "Blaise." Jaimee replied with a laugh. Blaise sighed nervously, "I practised this a hundred times over! Okay here it goes, Jaimee, you are by far the most amazing girl I have met. I know I am a Slytherin, but that does not stop me from having feelings for you! I love your smile, and you're especially amazing when you score goals in Quidditch. I could watch you for hours. Anyway, I love your flaming red hair that frizzes up in the cold weather, I love the way you blush with the slightest of compliments." And with that, Jaimee's face was almost the same colour as her hair. "What I am trying to say is, Jaimee, is that, I _really, really_ like you. And I was wondering if you will come to the schools Masquerade Ball with me in a couple of weeks." Blaise smiled an enormous smile as he finished. "Yes. Yes I will go with you." Jaimee had a massive grin on her face, she hugged him and said in his ear, "I have been waiting a long time for you to say something like that to me. A long time, Blaise."

On the way to Herbology, Karina noticed Neville running towards her. "KARINA! KARINA!" He yelled, panting, trying to catch his breath. "Neville? What happened to you?" "Well, Blaise told me you're great with relationship advice, and told him all the things he wanted to know about Jaimee the other night. So I was wondering if you could help me." He said with a begging look on his face. "Uhh...sure. I guess." She stared at him for about three seconds and said "Oh my god, Neville. It's Luna isn't it?" "How did you know? But yes, it is her. She's wonderful, she is. And I want to ask her to masquerade ball. But I don't know how! I'm Neville Longbottom. I've never spoken to a girl I liked. So, Karina, tell me!" He said all of this in a rush. "Oh Neville, you're such a good friend. You're very creative. I'm sure you could think of something romantic." She didn't say this in a happy tone like she normally would, because she realised, nobody had asked her. She had only gotten a handful of questions thrown at her on how to ask this girl and how to talk to that boy. Karina wanted George to ask her, she was confident enough to ask him herself, but why should she be the one to do it? "Uhh, Karina? _OHMYGOD. _I'll write her a letter! And get it sent to her tomorrow during breakfast! You're right; I was able to think of that myself. Not to worry, Neville will think of something absolutely, no doubt, romantic! See you in Herbology!"

The rest of the day was a complete drag for Karina; she did not want one more of her friends coming to her for advice for dates when she didn't even have one. "Cheer up, Kay!" Fred lightly punched her in the shoulder during dinner, since she moved to the Gryffindor table to talk over Charms homework with Hermione. "Freddie, if I hear one more word of what I told you comes out of that prankful mouth of yours." Karina widened her eyes and shook her head as she said this. She had told Fred what had happened in that Potions class, seeing George in the Pretego. She didn't know whether to tell Fred, since George and Fred told each other _everything_. But he assured her he was one to trust. "Relax, potato, I won't tell a soul." He winked.

Nobody, and literally, _nobody_ wanted to go to Defence Against the Dark Arts on Monday, but the Slytherin and Ravenclaw class dragged their feet as they made their way over. "Alright class!" Professor Umbridge said in her annoyingly screechy voice. "Today we are going to do things a little bit differently!" "Ugh, what now?" muttered Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, do you have anything to say before we begin?" She asked, with her two faced smile on her face. "Oh there are plenty of things, but I'd rather not say." He said with a reluctant grin. "Right. Well then. I will call one student from each house to a duel. They will fight until one is knocked from their feet, nothing serious, and I hope you all be careful." She said. "As if she cares!" Exclaimed Cho Chang. "_MISS CHANG._ That's enough! DRACO MALFOY AND LUNA LOVEGOOD. Begin." Draco and Luna stood on opposite ends of the long table, facing each other. And so they battled, and Luna did surprisingly well, but not well enough to defeat Draco. She was thrown off her feet and onto the floor, and Draco, as sane as he was, still rushed over to see if she was okay. "Jaimee Tiernan and Blaise Zabini. Begin." And so they did, yelling spells to each other. They were both uneasy, not wanting to hurt each other, but Jaimee pushed those thoughts aside, she really wanted to win the challenge. "STUPIFY!" Jaimee yelled, and as he was in midair, about to hit the ground, she yelled "AVIS OPPUGNO!" And a flock of birds appeared and charged at Blaise, pecking at him and biting him furiously. Umbridge made the birds disappear. Jaimee noticed Blaise didn't get up. She ran over frantically and slapped him in the face, "Blaise? Blaise! Get up, I'm sorry!" Blaise moaned and started to shake his head that was covered in small scrapes and cuts. He managed to get only a few words out of his mouth, "Do me a favour, Go. Away." He said has he rolled over in pain. Jaimee looked around the room in fear, and lastly she looked at Karina and Draco who were helping Blaise up. "I didn't mean it! I swear!" Jaimee exclaimed. "Jaimee, calm down, we know. He just doesn't yet." She pointed at Blaise with her free hand. "His hurt, take him to the hospital wing. If he doesn't wake up anytime soon, call the nurses." Umbridge said with a stern voice. "What do you mean, 'If he doesn't wake up'?" Jaimee said jumping up. "Jaimee, those birds weren't friendly little budgies. Vultures. Karina will let you know any updates soon, but just don't worry, alright?" Draco seemed pissed off, but he knew getting mad wouldn't help the situation. Karina and Draco took him to the hospital wing and were there when Blaise woke up. "Yay! You're up! I'll go get Jaimee." Karina stood up but Blaise grabbed her arm, "Don'.Dare. She tried to kill me." He said with a panicked tone to his voice. "Don't be crazy, it was part of the challenge, she just got defensive, that's all." Karina started to get worried. "She's working for them. I can feel it. They put her in Ravenclaw to hide it." Blaise said just before he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What did he just say?" Draco gasped. "I...I...I don't..." she then laughed nervously, "No. His woozy from the hit. Draco, it's Jaimee we're talking about!" Karina said as she read Draco's expression.  
>The nurse came in and shooed Draco and Karina away. Karina told Draco she would catch up with him at dinner, so she went off to meet Jaimee went she bumped into George. "Why hello there," he said with a cheeky smile. Karina couldn't help but smile back. "Hi George. How are you? I haven't seen you since..." she realised she hadn't spoken to George since that lesson in Potions. "Last week? Yeah, what happened then? You started acting all odd." He almost looked concerned, but who knows? Karina could have imagining things. "Oh...that was nothing! I have major things to worry about at the moment. I'll see you later, okay?" "Alrighty, Potato." He laughed.<p>

Karina realised that she needed the Ravenclaw password to get to Jaimee, so she went and found Luna sitting with Neville. He was reading her a letter. Karina groaned, she knew Neville was waiting for this moment to speak to Luna, but Karina couldn't wait. "..Neville! But I really need to speak to Luna." "'t'snot a problem. I just finished." He smiled. Luna dreamily said goodbye to him and followed Karina a few meters. "I said yes. He is wonderful, that Neville Longbottom." She said. "That's cute, Luna. I'm happy for you. But I really need the Ravenclaw password." "Oh I can't do that, I promised!" She said with wide eyes. "Jaimee is really, _really_ upset. And if I don't talk to her, things can go wrong, Luna!" Karina tried to sound convincing, and Luna eventually gave in.  
>Karina made her way up the spiral staircase to the Ravenclaw tower, once she was in she ran to Jaimee's dorm. "Karina? What are you doing here? Oh my god, is Blaise okay?" She sat upright and widened her eyes in shock. "Yes, his fine. But..." What if Karina was about to accuse Jaimee of the most horrible thing? "What is it? Did you tell him I apologised?" She was then pacing around the room. "Jaimee. He wasn't awake for long. But while he was, he mentioned something about you..." Jaimee looked up, "What did he say?" "Um, well, he said, you were working for...um, well, that you <em>are<em> working for...them." Karina was scared; she didn't want Jaimee thinking that she thought that of one of her best friends. "Who's the-. _THEM?_ How, What?" Tears appeared in her eyes and rolled down her pink cheeks. "Jaimee, it's okay, he was out of it. He doesn't know what he was talking about. I believe you." Karina sat down next to Jaimee and put her arm around her shoulder. "Come on. Remember that plan we made, that Professor _McGonagall_ agreed to? We are going shopping for the ball. No excuses." Karina put on a smile, that didn't seem as convincing as it did to Luna, but it did the trick.

The next morning, Karina, Jaimee, Luna, Ginny and Hermione went off to buy their dresses. They all tried on different styles, colours and fabrics, seeing which one fit best on each of them. Ginny bought a black dress, that was a rough silky material, that came down just above her knees. It made her hair and eyes stand out. Luna got a white dress, that was short lengthed at the front, and floor length at the back, around her waist was a bright pink ribbon which tied into a bow onto her back. Jaimee tried on a strapless emerald dark green dress, that was short and showed off her long legs. Leanne, had a dark blue silk dress, that was strappy around her back and was floor length. Hermione had a red, halter neck dress that went down to the floor, and was a soft, warm material. Karina bought a dark purple strapless dress, that from the waist down, the dress was pinned in different places, giving it a nice pattern. It came to above her knees, and above her hip was a pretty, glittery silver design. The girls all went back to Hogwarts that afternoon with happy faces. Except Jaimee, who had been worried the whole trip. "He's going to be fine. The nurse said he will be up and running in enough time for the ball. There you can patch things up and everything will be back to normal! Right? Jaimee?" She had her back faced to Karina, and she was staring at the sunset with pain filled in her eyes. "I, um need to be alone for a while. I will see you soon. Or not...I'll see you at the ball most likely okay? Don't worry. Please don't. Oh and apologise to Blaise for me..several hundred times, please." She said and walked away before Karina could reply.

"Karina! He's awake! And...doesn't remember a thing." Draco's smile faded as he said the last sentence. "Well, Jaimee's worried. Like _really_ worried. Blaise, she's so sorry." "For what exactly? Apparently I got attacked by a bunch of vultures. Fun right?" Blaise said with a troubled smile. "Well do you remember the ball is this weekend?" Draco asked. "Oh that, I do remember! I'll be able to talk to Jaimee, dance with her...kiss her at the end of the night..." Blaise started to dream off, "Blaise, your embarrassing me now with this lovey dovey Jaimee thing." Draco said. "Oh you can't talk, especially after your little sneaky nights with Hermione Granger and the whole 'hello gorgeous' thing." Karina and Blaise both laughed as Draco shook his head, hiding a smile. Karina stood up, "I'm going to go take care of last minute things. Bye!" "Wait!" Draco yelled, "Who are you going with this weekend?" Draco asked, eyeing her every move. "That doesn't matter Draco. Oh by the way you two, Blaise, Jaimee dress is stunning, I'm sure you will pass out. Draco, Hermione's dress is amazing, and I'm sure you will pass out too. Just a warning, okay? Bye!" Karina ran out of the hospital wing, and up to her dorm, to just think what she should do about her date to the ball.

"Right, 5th year students, today is your day off. Use it wisely to prepare for tonight. The ball will commence at 7pm. And don't forget your masks!" Dumbledore said excitedly. The girls ran up to their dorms and started preparing last minute things on their masks and outfits.

One thing they didn't know, was that that night, was not going to end how they wished.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dumbledore stood outside the entrance to the great hall, which had been cleared completely for the Masquerade Ball. All the girls and their dates stood in front of Dumbledore waiting to be let in. Karina decided she would be late, she didn't want to feel weird being the only one without a date. She was going to go with Ron (as a friend) but he had asked the new girl, Leanne. "Karina it won't be weird. You're going to be all of us!" Ginny said when getting ready. "I'll meet you all in there. It's okay! I want all for you to just go and enter with your dates and I won't be far behind." Karina laughed and winked. Karina was walking down the stairs 30 minutes after the ball had commenced. She sighed as she saw the big doors, knowing she was going to enter alone, when suddenly an arm slipped around her waist. Karina turned around quickly ready to fight, but then she realised it was George, who was wearing his mask on top of his head instead of his face. "George what ar..." she began, but he cut her off. "Did you honestly think you were going alone? Don't answer that. I'm going to admit something, and you are not going to laugh, but you are going to take my hand and walk with me into that hall." He looked at her with obeying eyes. "Got it." She said. "I saw you in the pretego. And. It was awesome. Well it wasn't something new anyway, I've known since 3rd year who I've had my eye on." He winked. Karina blushed. "Um...I don't know what to say." Was all she could manage. With a flick of his wand, purple and green flames swirled around them with glitter and images of happy feelings. "That, right there, is what I feel when I'm around you." He simply said. Karina smiled, and said, "Finally. Oh and it _was_ a surprise for me when I saw you in the pretego, that's why I've been acting weird." George laughed, "Yeah I figured." He slipped his black mask over his eyes, and took Karina's hand. "You know," Karina smiled, "I haven't seen one of your infamous pranks in a while." "Don't you worry about that." He said.  
>Together, with big smiles, they both walked into the hall, to see the beautiful decorations floating around. "Karina! About time! Oh...hey George!" Jaimee quickly winked at me and walked off, without making any more conversation. The food set out on small tables were all too fancy for anyone's taste, so Fred and George set out and changed most of it to chocolate frogs. Neville was dancing with Luna, and Jaimee, Ginny, Hermione, Leanne and Karina sat and watched. "This might sound odd, but I am quite proud of Neville. I mean. He's all grown up." Hermione said. They all nodded in agreement. Harry took Ginny out to dance, then Ron with Leanne. Draco came walking slowly, and Hermione wasn't noticing the nervous glares he kept giving Karina. His expression screamed '<em>What do I do?<em>' But Karina let him do his own thing, she gestured him and mouthed the words '_TAKE CONTROL!_' and he nodded. Soon enough he kissed Hermione on the cheek and took her hand to lead her to the floor. Blaise and Jaimee swirled around the dance floor, foreheads touching the whole time, while Karina wondered where George was. She began to frown, thinking she was being set up. "Wipe that frown off your face! I'm sorry. I was putting delicious food on the table." He sat down next to Karina, put his arm around her waist and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I was waiting all this time to ask you. Then I thought of a brilliant idea to wait until the ball and surprise you!" He said happily. "It was brilliant. Only problem made me feel like crap for ages that nobody asked me!" Karina laughed. "Well we aren't just going to sit here and watch all the happy new couples dance. Let's show them who the happiest couple of them all is!" He leapt up and pulled Karina out to dance. They danced for ages and claps and _Woo's!_ From the crowd. Karina, face as red as a tomato sat back down laughing, "Remember that time, a while back when you told me to think of sexy for once? Instead of day dreaming of my first day?" She panted. "Haha, yes. I do remember that, though, as a hint, I understand you didn't get." He smiled his best smile. "Well. Your dance moves impressed me George." She said, and leaned in and kissed him. _'He's a good kisser_' she thought. "Break it up you two!" Fred grabbed their heads and separated them, laughing. "I knew this was going to happen sometime, didn't I, potato?" Fred looked at Karina. "Potato? You call her potato?" George looked at both of them with questioning eyes and finally laughed. "Georgie, isn't she the most adorable potato you've ever met?" George looked at Karina and smiled. "She is. And she's my potato!" He kissed her again and shooed Fred away, who did exactly what he was told not wanting to witness. 

Towards the end the end of the night, Dumbledore told everybody to take off their masks.  
>Harry, Ginny, Ron, Leanne, Jaimee, Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Fred, Neville, Luna, George and Karina sat at a table, looking at each other with odd looks. "As if anybody is going to be surprised to who they were dancing with the whole night. We all knew." Hermione said. Looking about, they did hear a few girls gasp when their partners removed their masks. "RIGHT." Dumbledore said, "Now, everybody, enjoy yourselves, without the drama of the masks!" he chuckled and sat down to eat chocolate frogs. Nearly everybody got out to dance again, including Ron and Leanne, and Draco and Hermione, which was a surprise to Harry, because 'Ron never dances.' They all chatted and laughed together, all feeling happy with how the night was turning out. Until they heard a yell from the middle of the dance floor. "YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RONALD!" Leanne yelled. She threw her arms into the air. "What is going on with you? What's wrong?" He asked frantically. "That's WHAT!" Leanne pointed to Hermione, well not just Hermione, but Hermione's ass. Hermione gasped, "Excuse me?" She said. Draco was wide eyed, but tried not to get involved. "What am I, to you?" Leanne yelled. "Stop, Leanne, you're not helping any situation! I wasn't looking at her...I just wasn't looking at Hermione, okay?" "Oh <em>REALLY?" <em>Leanne was very angry at that point, she wiped tears off her face and walked straight up to Hermione. Karina and the rest of the table expected something painful to come out of Leanne's mouth, or fist. But instead, she muttered "I'm sorry." And repeated that to Draco. She ran out of the hall and Ron stood motionless on the floor. "We should go. All of us girls, talk to her. And boys, don't be immature. Talk to Ron and make sure he has a good explanation." Hermione told them as she walked back to the table. They all agreed, so Hermione, Jaimee, Karina, Ginny and Luna ran as fast as they could in their heels, to the Ravenclaw common room. Once they were in they heard a strange bang, but thought nothing of it. They ran to Leanne's dormitory, and found her lying unconscious on the floor just beside her bed. "Leanne!" Luna ran right up to her and checked if she was alive. "Thank heavens. What happened?" Luna asked. All the girls were scared, they looked swiftly around the room, pulling out their wands. "Who's there!" yelled Jaimee. "Shh." Hermione said quietly, as she blew some hair off her face. Karina quickly pulled her hair up into a messy pony tail in case somebody appeared.  
>And somebody did. A man, with messy, curly dark hair was leaning against the doorway. Hermione had once read about him in '<em>Snatchers to be careful and aware of'<em> Book. "Scabior," She whispered. "Who?" Ginny said. "I've seen you before!" Karina exclaimed, she had, once, he was visiting her parents one day. He stayed for a cup of coffee. "What the fuck did you do to Leanne!" Karina shouted. Scabior put his hands up and walked over carefully and knelt down next to Leanne, he touched her face and smiled a delicate smile. He stood back up and turned to face the girls.  
>"'ello Beautiful girls." Ginny made a disgusted sound, before he chuckled darkly and tilted his head. The girls turned their heads slightly to see Bellatrix Lestrange looking back at them with a fake, sympathetic smile on her face. She began to laugh a horrible screeching laugh, as she pointed at Leanne, who was lying on the floor, begin to open her eyes and roll them back and a dark red, almost black foam was slowly pouring from her mouth.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Seriously? Hermione? I thought you really liked Leanne." Draco said, trying to remain calm as all the boys sat around the table, while the rest of 5th year danced with their partners. "I wasn't even looking at her. I swear. And I wouldn't of gotten mad at Leanne if she was staring your ass, Draco." Ron replied. "But it's different with girls. They have really defensive, and apparently offensive, minds." Blaise said staring at the table, thinking of Jaimee. "Just go talk to her." Harry said, then he drummed his fingers on the table, "but before you do that, let's have some punch and chocolate frogs. Relax a little." He sighed. All the boys sat back in theirs and ate like fatties, which reminded Harry of Dudley. Fred and George pulled funny little pranks on the professors that were dancing with each other. Harry clutched his forehead for two seconds and shut his eyes. "You alright?" Ron asked him. "Yeah, just stings a bit. Hasn't done that for a while." Harry said with worried eyes.  
>"Probably nothing," Draco said as he clapped with the beat when Hagrid was tap dancing. They all joined in laughter when Ron stood up. "The longer she waits. The more she thinks she's right. So Goodnight guys." Ron left the hall with waves behind him.<p>

Ten minutes after Ron left, he ran frantically back into the hall. "Where are they?" He asked. Fred stood up, "Who? The girls?" Ron nodded. "Got no clue." Fred and George said in unison. "Maybe they went up to the Gryffindor common room." Draco suggested. "No no, I checked Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Ron said. "How did you get all those passwo..." Neville began. "It doesn't matter! I can't help but feel a little worried." Harry cut in. All the boys had gotten scared looks on their faces, especially poor Neville. "Why don't we go and look for them together?" George suggested. They all agreed and left the hall together. The guys even went to HufflePuff, not being surprised when the girls weren't there. They looked everywhere, taking them a full three hours. They went to the Quidditch Pitch, every common room, they walked just before the Forbidden Forest, Staff room and just generally around the whole castle. "Leanne couldn't of been that upset, could she?" Ron looked at all of them. Fred and George just shrugged, while Neville said "Well you have to always remember, girls are sensitive."  
>Harry let out a yell and dropped to his knees, clutching his head. "Harry!" Draco ran towards him, then whipped his head to the sky, a roll of an old paper fell towards the ground. Blaise picked it up and said "There's nothing on here. Wait...Words are appearing." Harry got up, and they all crowded the odd piece of paper and waited for what appeared. '<em>We have them. Don't be late, boys. At least come and say goodbye."<em> Ron read with a high pitched yelp. "They took the girls! Who? How?" Neville looked around. "C'mon," said Draco, "Grab your broomsticks. We have to get to the Malfoy manner. Quick."

Half an hour before Ron went looking for Leanne, the girls were facing Scabior, and Bellatrix Lestrange. Leanne, who lay on the ground with wide, blank eyes and black/red foam pouring from her mouth, began mildly mumbling words nobody could understand. "What's happening to her?" Ginny yelled, pointing her wand straight at Bellatrix. Bellatrix let out a horrific laugh and quickly pulled Ginny by the hair. Ginny grabbed onto her hair too, as if she tried to get it back. "Don't move." Bellatrix said coldly. "Scabior. What are you waiting for, we don't have that much time." Scabior said 'Expelliarmus' a few times and got all of the girls wands. They all stood there, shocked. Karina and Hermione had practised plenty of times before, on what to do when a situation like that happened. But they weren't ready. It was all caught by surprise. Karina looked back at Jaimee, who's lips were in a hard line. Karina raised her eyebrows and turned back to face Scabior. "What do you want?" She said simply. "Many things, beautiful. Have I ever told you, that your mother is absolutely _stunning."_ He replied. Karina charged towards him, screaming in the process. "Stupify!" Bellatrix yelled and sent Karina flying back, hitting the wall. "Now COME ON. I DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT." Scabior yelled with an evil smirk on his face. They don't know how they managed, but Bellatrix and Scabior had rounded all of the girls in a group (with Leanne slumped around his shoulder) and had quickly taken them out of the front gates of the castles. Hermione did think, that they planned well. Choosing the night of the ball, when the gates would not be guarded. Once outside of Hogwarts grounds, they all apparated.

Within milliseconds, they were all in what seemed to be the Malfoy Manner. The girls had all landed on their faces, while Bellatrix and Scabior had landed cleanly on their feet. Scabior dumped Leanne on the ground, next to Jaimee. Jaimee gasped and shook Leanne, trying to wake up. "That won't work." Bellatrix said flatly, without turning around. "Have I mentioned you all look very pretty tonight?" Scabior said, staring at them. Karina felt sick to her stomach, knowing that man had been in her home, years ago. Bellatrix walked up and down the room, as if she was waiting. She had yelled at the girls to sit on the floor. They had all been curious, to why Scabior had gone to Jaimee, pulled her aside and started whispering kindly in her ear. Jaimee kept a straight face and walked back to the girls to sit down. Hermione looked at Jaimee with questioning eyes. Jaimee simply shrugged, but the rest of them knew it was just nothing. Luna began to speak, but that had gotten her a very loud, painful slap in that delicate face of hers. Ginny let out a faint cry, every time she looked Leanne, who still lay motionless on the floor. "I'm bored, Bellatrix. Can't they do anything?" Scabior asked, eyeing Karina. "Get up. You can walk around, but if I hear one word, or see anything odd. You can expect a lot more than that." She pointed to the red, almost bleeding mark on Luna's face.  
>"Come here." Scabior said lightly to Karina. Karina gave him a dirty look and walked the opposite way. "I suggest you do as your told, stupid mudblood." Bellatrix said, leaning forward. Karina made her way, very slowly, towards Scabior, but stopped a few feet in front of him. He leaned in and whispered, "That one," he said as he slightly pointed to Jaimee, "is not good. Trust me. Just wait a while. You'll see what happens." He smiled and shooed her away.<br>Everyone flicked their eyes towards the door. Karina and Hermione gasped. Voldemort. Voldemort walked in slowly, wand in hand, followed by Nagini and a couple of death eaters. The death eaters took their masks off, and to the girls shock, one of them was a young girl they recognised from Slytherin. Her name was Hailey Molina. She might of been in Slytherin, but neither Draco, Karina or Blaise suspected anything like this. She glared at them with wide, darkly shadowed eyes. "Ahh, I see you've done your job well, Bellatrix." He said, with the girls flinching at his every word. Bellatrix bowed and whispered "Thank you, my Lord." As she backed away. "Welcome. Karina, Ginny, Hermione, Luna. And ahhh," he sighed, "Leanne. I'll deal with her later. Jaimee. Thank you." Karina stared wide eyed, as he took her hand and she walked over to stand beside him.  
>That, was when the real pain began.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Jaimee..." Hermione whispered in disbelief. Jaimee stood beside Voldemort, in her gorgeous dress and heels. She stood there like nothing mattered. The girls stared in horror, as their friend had just walked over to _his_ side like she's been there the whole time. Only she has.  
>Jaimee mouthed the word <em>Sorry<em> once to Karina behind Voldemort's back, but received a deadly glare by Hailey. Voldemort stood there for a while, staring at each of the girl's, who were still in their outfits. He finally spoke, "Girls. Do you know why you're here?" he began to walk towards Ginny, who made tiny steps back. Karina thought he expected Ginny to answer, maybe because he knew she was seeing Harry. "No. We don't." It was Luna who spoke, loud and clear for the first time. Voldemort flicked his head up, and began his way over to Luna, who looked confident but dazed by the hit. "Is that so? Well. As you know, I want Harry Potter dead. Harder than I thought, you see. So I thought, why not get his friends? You girls, happen to be all his friends, and the girls those silly boys are in love with. So I figured..." He gestured his wand in a dot dot dot movement. "Then what the hell does Jaimee have to do with you?" Karina blurted out. She couldn't help it. He hit her in the face, forcing her to fall back. "You cannot say a word, mudblood." He spat the words right to her face. Hermione kept her mouth shut, not wanting the same treatment. "Jaimee has been with me since birth, her family has quite a history." He turned his head and smiled a cruel smile. Jaimee tried her best to smile back, but ended up smiling with quivering lips. "Her parents, served me, with great gratitude. I knew Harry was beginning school, and I needed someone. Someone easy, who can befriend him, befriend all of his friends, and not be in Slytherin." He said this all in a matter-of-factly tone, half expecting the girls to understand. "And now, she has made me proud. And her parents." He looked up towards the sky. Jaimee had never mentioned to them her family history. Were her parents dead?  
>Bellatrix, out of nowhere, let out a blood curdling scream. "Oh! Voldemort, just get it over with already! The boy will come, I can feel it. Malfoy will lead him! Just kill them already. What use are they to us?" she yelled. "Quiet Bellatrix! You know I like to savour my kill." He said in a scratchy voice. While he said this, he slowly raised his wand and pointed it to Ginny. His head turned and looked at Scabior, who had a frightened look on his face. Ginny let out a piercing scream and fell to the floor. Hermione ran to her but was stopped in her tracks as Bellatrix grabbed her and dragged her to another room, Hermione sobbing in the process.<br>Luna and Karina remained the only ones in no pain. They waited for it, and waiting, staring at Jaimee the whole time. Karina eyed her every move, telling her silently that how could she betray her friends. A tear slowly ran down Jaimee's face, as she stared at Voldemort's back with disgust. Finally, after the longest 20 seconds of their lives, Scabior stood up and made his way over towards Jaimee. He quietly whispered in her while pulling a strand of hair out of her face. Jaimee silently nodded in agreement to what he had said and stepped away from him. Scabior walked next to the Dark Lord and asked, "My Lord, what are we going to do with these two?" He gestured his finger towards Luna and Karina, who still stood there sweating. Before Voldemort answered, a crying scream escaped the other room, where Hermione was with Bellatrix. Voldemort cruelly smiled, "What is she doing to her?" Luna whispered in fear. "That doesn't matter!" Jaimee shouted. Karina jumped back in shock. Scabior again, walked up, but instead walked to Luna. He took her hand forcibly as she tried to pull back. Eventually she gave in, and looked at Karina. Scabior took Luna across the room, through the main door, closing it behind him. Karina was left, standing in front of Voldemort, her heart pounding through her ears. "Well," he said darkly, "Isn't this interesting? I have never had a personal encounter with a mudblood." He spat the last word as if it was the most horrible, disgusting word in the world. "Why?" Karina managed to say, tears pouring from her eyes. "I don't need to explain this again." He said angrily. He raised his wand and muttered a few words, Karina had never heard of. The sudden pain soared throughout her body, reaching every muscle and vein. A tear slipped from her eye as Karina's screams of pain filled the room. She wanted to drop to the floor, curl up and hope to die. But she couldn't. Instead her body was a few inches off the ground as she was pulled towards him by the swift movement of his wand. She was floating in front of him, with an arched back, her face towards the roof. She let out sobs as pain soared through her body, while Voldemort stood in front of her, chuckling darkly. "I really don't like mudbloods. Really don't. You are a stupid excuse for a want-to-be wizard. How dare you filthy mudbloods come into our wizarding world? When I rule, none of you will exist. Ever. And I am making that clear and..." Karina started to break free from his hold, screaming in agony. He pointed his wand towards her stomach, which suddenly twisted and turned in a nauseating pain. She yearned to clutch her stomach, like any child would with a tummy ache. Hermione, Luna and Ginny's screams of pain have been completely ignored by Karina. She didn't know whether because she couldn't focus on them, or because her piercing cries had blocked them out. Karina hadn't noticed Voldemort turned around to talk to someone. She was still in the air, her back aching more than anything. With Voldemorts back turned, Karina tried to wriggle free from the lock. She moved and moved, but she wouldn't budge an inch. Karina unexpectedly dropped to floor, her legs placed in odd position. She groaned and turned onto her side. She struggled to get herself up, but failed miserably. She stared side on, with tears blurring her vision, as she watched small feet walk towards her. Karina tried her best to look up and try and recognise the face staring back down at her. It was Hailey. The girl from Slytherin at Hogwarts. She raised her wand slowly, just like Voldemort did many times that day already. Karina wondered what could possible happen to her next, but in all honesty, what Karina wished for more than anything, was to die. Get herself out of the fiery pain that soured through her body. Hailey whispered a few words, that were covered by Ginny's screams for help. Once Hailey had finished saying the odd words, a horrible stretching pain ripped through Karina's neck. Karina flipped onto her back, finally being able to clutch something, she clutched her neck, trying to numb the pain. She felt something unusual so she quickly lifted her hands, and saw blood covering every inch of her palms and fingers. She tried to scream, but ended up making slurred, gurgled sounds. Karina heard silence fill the room, despite her struggling sounds for help. As she twitched her head side to side, she noticed three pairs of legs enter the room, all staggering, shoes off and partially ripped, dirt filled dresses. Karina still lay on the floor, arms spread, as she saw Jaimee walk towards her. Jaimee bent down beside her and whispered, "I'm so sorry. Just wait. I haven't betrayed you completely." Karina ignored her, and stared across the room and saw Hermione, Luna, and Ginny, staring back at her with wide eyes. They had clearly realised that the pain they had been through was much less compared to Karina, who's dress was now blood stained and she was trying to gasp for air. The three girls stood before Voldemort, who stayed upright and confident. Bellatrix and Scabior had left the Malfoy Manner, leaving the girls fine. Karina slightly saw Jaimee peer outside the window, smiling. She quietly picked up her wand from a chair and walked barefoot a few metres behind Voldemort. She pointed her wand to the back of his head, and mouthed numbers. _1,2, 3, 4..._ "Stupify!" She yelled, just as Draco, Blaise, Ron, Neville, Harry, Fred and George knocked down the door with horrified, but furious faces.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Voldemort lay face down on the floor for a split second, before rushing back up again. He screamed in anger as he saw Draco, Blaise, Neville, Harry, Ron, Fred and George charge into the room and defend the girls. "Leanne!" Ron whimpered as he sprinted across the room, to Leanne's body, who was half dead in the corner the entire time. Karina thought she was having a dream, just before she would die. She thought she was imagining George grabbing her shoulders and shaking her, delicately touching her neck to see how deep or how long the gash was. She smiled at her best and closed her eyes, hearing George's voice screaming her name and yelling for her to wake up. She felt a rough impact fall on her stomach chest, once it hit her, her eyes sprung open as she suddenly gasped her air. She switched her head so it was facing the roof once more. Karina rolled her eyes around trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening, since she had realised she wasn't in fact dying, but the boys did come to save them. She looked down as best she could and saw George on top of her coughing and coughing, he saw her wide, frightened eyes and whispered loudly, "Karina! You're alive! You have to stay with me. I'll protect you, don't worry. The others are...Oh god. They're fighting, they need some help. I won't let anything touch you. Fight to stay awake, I know you can." Despite the blood on Karina's face, George still kissed her gently but quickly on the lips and moved away to get his wand and help fight the Dark Lord, who was alone. Ron had been crouching in front of Leanne defensively, wand pointed forward, ready to attack anyone who came close to her. Leanne slowly opened her eyes, which were horribly blood shot. She slowly rolled onto her side and began to cough up blood. Ron swiftly turned around to comfort her and thank the heavens for her being alive. The girls, including Jaimee, had run to stand around Karina, after finding their wands, under Fred and George's instructions. Hermione kept looking down on Karina's bloody figure, unable to fight back sobs. Karina still lay there, her body was partially numb, which was the best thing for her at that moment. But the fact she was still unable to move bugged her, she wanted to fight. She forced herself to sit up, but as soon her head lifted a little, a pain would shoot through her neck and she would let out a loud cry. Karina hadn't noticed the girls were all sending sparks and shouting spells towards Voldemort and Hailey, who was forced to join him against the group. Draco sprinted towards the girls, they parted, and he leapt over Karina. He stopped beside her, bent down and said "Vulnera Sanentur." he looked up at the girls, "Going to let her die, were you?" Karina began to feel numbness wash over her neck, as she struggled to breathe, but then she realised she was able to move her head around and eventually sit up. She ignored the shooting pain that soured through the rest of her body, and stood up. She touched her neck and felt no wound, but plenty of blood remained. She slowly realised she had no idea where her wand was, but she shook her head and straightened her back and looked what was happening around her.

More Death Eaters had joined, each taking one of the guys. Draco had talked to one of them, convincing them he was with them and once the death eater put his wand down, Draco knocked him out and moved on to the next one to help out Blaise. Neville had done well, taking out 2 death eaters during the time he was there. George kept flicking his head back to Karina, and he stopped once he saw that she was okay. Fred was helping Ron defend Leanne, who was then standing up behind them, trying her best not to pass out again. Harry had been fighting Voldemort the whole time, shouting and on his knees attempting to end the Dark Lord once and for all. Karina caught a glimpse of Hailey, curled up in the corner. She didn't care how this girl was sucked under Voldemort's wing, she wanted her to pay. After all the torture Karina went through with Voldemort, she thought it was over, that the pain could not possibly get worse, until Hailey came and forced a gash through Karina's neck, which stung and bled like never before, forcing her to fight for air. All of the hurtful memories from that night raced through Karina's mind as she walked swiftly over to Hailey. "Get back here!" Hermione whispered, who, with the girls, were now standing at the back of the room, wands ready. _Why aren't they helping?_ Karina wondered. She looked at them and turned her head back to Hailey, who was now in front of her. "Get up." She said angrily. Hailey forced a cruel smile and slowly stood up."You don't have a wand, mudblood." She said coldly. "Don't need one to kick your ass. How dare you?" Karina didn't raise her voice, to avoid attention. "You were dying. Damn. I've never seen anyone in so much pain. You were fidgeting and everything," She began calmly, "I wanted to end your misery. But Voldemort pulled me back and made me swear to hurt you even more, to show you what will happen to every single mudblood on this planet." Her smile appeared on her face again as she said, "It felt good. This is my destiny now. You should've died right then and there," she pointed to the pool of blood that was still in the middle of the room, "So I might as well kill you now. That way, he won't kill me. I'll be rewarded. Oh and I'll kill Draco too, for getting in my way." She pointed to Karina's neck dumbly, then looked over to Draco, who was still helping Blaise. In the split second Hailey was distracted, Karina snatched her wand and snapped it cleanly in half. "Oh my god, you've really done it now." Hailey pushed Karina to the floor, and stomped on her stomach. It wasn't a good addition to every other pain, so Karina grabbed her leg and twisted it, forcing Hailey face first on the ground. Karina was furious, again remembering the awful feeling of her neck being ripped open. She swiftly kicked Hailey square in the face, who fell back and groaned. She got up and whacked Karina on the back of her knees, causing her to slightly fall. Hailey took that small chance to grab Karina's neck and push her against the wall. Hailey punched and punched Karina's stomach, disabling her from breathing for the hundredth time that night. Karina begged for her to stop, but Hailey wouldn't budge. Karina was then starting to drop her head in surrender, beginning to pass out, when Hailey disappeared from in front of her. Instead she was on the floor next to her, staring up. Karina dropped to the floor in pain, and looked up also, to see Voldemort's angry face looking down on Hailey. "_Punching?_ That's the best your pathetic little brain could think of? What happened to your wand?" He asked in a cold, withering voice. "She...she snapped it." Hailey answered, shaking. "She broke it? You can't even keep your wand from breaking? She's a mudblood! You couldn't even kill a mudblood when you had the chance when she was laying half dead on the floor before!" He yelled. "I'm..Sorry, my Lord." She said quietly. Voldemort sighed and said, "You are no use to me. Absolutely none. Crucio." He simply said and Hailey screamed in pain as her back arched and pain was shooting everywhere. When that ended, she looked blankly at Karina and said, "I am Sorry." Just as Voldemort screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" And Hailey lay still.

All of the others, including Leanne had all yelled Stupify at the same time at Voldemort, but before it could hit him, he vanished. Leaving them all astonished to all that they had just seen.

Everyone ran around, Neville to Luna, Ginny to Harry, Jaimee to Blaise, Draco to Hermione and George to Karina. "Come on. This place gives me the creeps." He smiled weakly. "George stop giving me that look. I'm fine. Look just blood." She pointed to her dress. George helped her up and she put her arm around his shoulder, since she wasn't exactly walking straight. On the broomsticks, everybody stayed silent, happy to be alive.  
>Back at Hogwarts, the teachers were searching everywhere frantically, and once they saw the girls and guy, they went nuts. All of them went to Dumbledore's office to explain everything in explicit detail. All the girls, except Karina were saying how horrible the experience was, and they looked over at Karina. Luna whispered to Dumbledore, "I think it's best you talk to her privately. She got it worst than all of us put together, professor." The girls kept on explaining how lucky it was for them to be alive, and the boys just smiled in honour. Karina stayed silent, flinching every time she thought of herself floating in the air with every inch of her body, screaming in fiery pain. "May all of you go back to your dormitories, girls, go to Madam Pomphrey, and stay there the night. Karina except you, you will join them later. I need you to say and tell me everything. Who was the girl killed? And what happened to you? As much as it pains, you need to tell me." So from there, Karina explained everything in detail. From finding Leanne in her room, to the broomstick ride back. She left quickly and went straight to the hospital wing, climbed into a bed and cried herself to sleep.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The following weeks passed extremely slowly for Karina. Classes were a drag and everybody was treating her differently, like any word they say she would go in to some kind of break down. This treatment was excepting her friends, of course. They had all been through pain, but they all swore to never think, or act differently towards each other.  
>One day, at Defence Against the Dark Arts, Karina had had enough. She was so sick of the whispers and gasps as she walked past people every single day. Before Umbridge began talking, Karina stood up on a table and yelled for everybody's undivided attention. "Hey! Shut up!" She began, with eyes right on her, "I swear to God, if I see one more. ONE MORE, of those damn looks you guys give me, I will cause you immense physical pain." She couldn't help but flinch at the three words, seeing as that's exactly what she felt. But the message had to go through somehow. "It was one night, a long night, sure. But I am still me. Got it? Damn Hufflepuffs, why don't you just go back to fearing me again? I am still Karina Lopez," she said her name like teaching a group of kindergarteners, "I did not come back with a disfigured face. So stop looking at me like that, or shit will go down. Okay I'm done." Karina stepped down and smiled innocently. Everybody did seem to take the message afar, because by the end of the day, everything was almost back to normal.<p>

Hand in hand, George was taking Karina to a surprise outing. "Can't you just tell me?" Karina asked as sweetly as she could manage. George laughed, "That won't work on me this time, my potato. No, I won't tell you. I thought that was the point of a surprise." He kissed her and they stopped for a moment. She broke away, "To think I was okay with dying." "That's not funny, Karina. Don't say that." His lips were in a hard line. She apologised and kissed him again, he kissed her back, which she took as an accepted apology.  
>In the distance, Karina saw the boat house. "Oh my. Sorry, George, but today is not the day I would like to run away. Although I'd love it." She laughed. "You silly potato! We aren't going anywhere, I set up a picnic. And we will watch the sunset, and then I'll kiss you under the gorgeous sky..." He smiled. "Hey, I thought this was all a surprise. Ruiner." And she took off, running towards the boat house. It had taken a couple of weeks to get Karina's full energy back, after what had happened. But that day, was the most alive she had ever felt. "Last one there is a rotten potato. And I'm telling you, it won't be me!" Karina yelled as she ran. George quickly caught up to her, picking her up from the ground while they laughed and laughed. They were about 100 metres from the edge of the boathouse, and Karina could see, on the patch of dark green grass that was beside the boat house, a pretty, colourful picnic set up. They walked slowly towards it and Karina absolutely loved it. "Aw, George! You shouldn't have. This is so..." "Wait." He said. "THE BREAD IS HALF EATEN." He yelled. Karina laughed, "There must be someone around here, come on let's go check who ate the bread." She said in purposely filled exaggerated tone. George took her hand and they walked towards the boat house. As they got closer they began to hear odd noises coming from inside the house. Both Karina and George got confused looks on their faces, as they got closer.<br>When they were at the corner they heard a voice, that was a girls. "Ron..." she sighed. George looked at Karina with wide eyes and they both jumped from around the corner and screamed with fear to what they were seeing. "Sweet holy mother of God! OH MY GOD." Karina yelled, just as George quickly clasped his hand over eyes, closing his own. "Ron? What the bloody hell? YOU EAT OUR BREAD. AND COME HERE..." George yelled. "I had no idea you guys would be here! I'm sorry!" Ron exclaimed. "No you're not." Karina said simply, "have you got something covering yourselves?" she asked. "Yes..." Leanne muttered with embarrassment. Karina and George opened their eyes slowly. George gagged once he saw his half naked brother. "This. This. Just ruined everything. Unbelievable." George said, throwing his arms in the air. Karina giggled. "I can't even look at you right now." She said, looking away. George had his back turned and said, "I am going to go. We are going to go. And take the damn picnic with me. Actually no. I'll leave that here. God knows what you did to our picnic." "Seriously? In the boat house?" All was Karina said. "Shut up!" Leanne said, stomping her foot. The memory of what they say washed through George's and Karina's mind again. "Ew! I can't believe I witnessed that."Karina said, "Okay bye guys." Karina took George's hand and they ran out of there, like they had seen a ghost. Back on main grounds, George broke out into laughter. "I thought you were angry...or disgusted." Karina said, feeling confused. "Oh trust me, I am. That was my _brother_. Not the best sight. But," he paused to laugh, "His face when we ran in." His face grew serious. "I can't look at him the same. For a long time." "So much for our surprise." "Some other time, I promise. But tonight, I'll sneak some food from dinner while everybody eats and we'll have our picnic in my dorm." He said, smiling.

"Where were you last night?" Draco asked Karina. "Me and George had dinner in his dorm. Whoa, don't give me that look. That didn't happen, Blaise. Jesus. We were too scarred."She answered. Draco and Blaise broke out into a girlish giggle, knowing what Karina and George had seen the day before. They swore not to tell anyone. Jaimee walked past the Slytherin table, and looked at Blaise apologetically. She turned her back and made her way towards Luna. "What was that?" Karina said, eyebrows raised. "I'm not talking to her." He said. "What? Just like that?" Draco asked. "No. She was on _their_ side. I don't care if she turned good last second. Shut it, Karina. I am mad at her and you are not interfering." He said blankly. "Fine." Karina said, standing up. "I'm going to go meet George. Because we are civilised, and kind. Oh my god Blaise, I'm giving you a hint. Talk to her, figure it out. Idiot." She muttered the last word as she walked away.

"Alright!" Began Fred, "Welcome, to our amazing plan!" Then continued George, "Tomorrow, is my potato's birthday. And we are making it super special! Now go to your classes, "he pushed her gently away, "As we begin this. Sorry, love. But I can't see you 'till tomorrow." He said. "We aren't getting married! What's happening!" Karina laughed as Fred pushed her away. All she could think for the rest of the day, was her birthday tomorrow, which she had completely forgotten about.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Potaaaatttooooo!" George, Fred, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Jaimee, Blaise, Harry, Neville, Leanne, Luna and Ron had went screaming into Karina's dorm. Karina sat upright in an instant, eyes squinted. "Happy Birthday, gorgeous." George said, toning down his voice. He kissed her softly but passionately, then Fred began, "Oh for God's sake. Carrot and potato. Perfect," he swang his arms around and started singing, gesturing for everybody to join, "Happy Birthday to you!" Everybody joined in unison, including George. When they had finished, they all dropped small, cute presents onto her bed and walked out of the room. "Wait! Wait! Jaimee and Blaise." She called in serious voice. "What?" Blaise said, rolling his eyes. "As my birthday present, I want you two to talk. Seriously talk. Whatever you have to say. If it doesn't happen, well, I don't know. But I'll figure out a punishment." Karina said simply. "Fine." Jaimee said, storming out.

Most of Karina's classes were joined with Hufflepuff, so it wasn't all that fun. But Draco could not stop questioning her relationship with George. "So like..." he started to ramble another question. "No. No. No. How's your relationship with Hermione? Sex yet?" She said loudly. Draco blushed and promised to not ask any more questions from then on.  
>George had mentioned to her that the 'surprise' was coming straight after classes ended, and another 'surprise' after dinner.<br>Once classes were over, Draco and Karina made their way to the room of requirement. "Where did Blaise go earlier? He just ditched." Karina stated. "Got no clue," his face turned happy, "maybe he went to go see Jaimee!" They both laughed and walked faster and began to slow down again when they heard yelling in one of the corridors.  
>"No! You do not get to pull that crap on me! It wasn't my choice!" It was Jaimee. "The hell I can! Karina was this close to dying, because of you!" He placed two fingers in front of her face, demonstrating how 'close' Karina was to dying. "It wasn't because of me! You do realise Voldemort and Hailey were the ones who tortured her!" She yelled back. "And you did what, exactly? Stand around and watch your so called 'friends' get tortured?" He asked, throwing his arms in the air. "You think it didn't hurt me? To see that happening?" She said, feeling hurt and stepping back. Blaise sighed. "I am just trying to understand. That's all." "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't plan on telling him anything, because they are my best friends and I fell in love with you, Blaise." She blushed as she said this and within moments Blaise's lips were moving with hers. "It's okay." He whispered, "but if something like this ever happens again, and you're involved. That's it." Jaimee smiled and kissed him.<p>

Draco made Karina wait outside the room of requirement while he entered, so she did. After five minutes of waiting in front of a wall, and getting a suspicious look from Filch, she was finally allowed in. Once she walked in there was a big, "SURPRISE!" From all of her friends, who had come to celebrate. Around the room was colourful glitter and smoke that flew around the room in a dancing motion, tables full of Karina's favourite chocolate frogs and cakes and delicious smoothie flavoured ice sculptures. They all ate and ate and laughed and just simply had fun. By the time dinner came around, none of them wanted to eat a thing, so instead, Karina went up to her dorm and opened her presents. None of them had a name on them, instead they had 'From your anonymous friend.' So she couldn't guess who it was from. She received, the Hogwarts Crest Pandora bracelet, a group picture, a picture of her and George laughing, and lovely cards with funny, adorable messages in them.  
>"Hello there, potato." George said quietly as he opened the door. He tip toed in and grabbed her hand, pulled her up and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What's gotten into you, may I ask?" She laughed, "I don't know," he smiled, "Come on, let's go. While the others are at dinner." He pulled her hand and they made their way somewhere around the school. "Where are we going?" Karina asked, eyeing him. George had a specifically happy look on his face. They stopped in front of the wall of the room of requirement, he turned to face her. She kissed him and he picked her up and they made their way into the room of requirement.<p>

They reached the back of the room, and before they knew it, their clothes were on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Oh my god!" Jaimee laughed the next morning as Karina whispered to her what had happened the night before. "Shut up! You promised, not a word!" Karina hit Jaimee in the arm, then stood up and made her way to the Slytherin table, giving one last look at Jaimee before laughing.

"Hello gorgeous." George's arm slipped around her waist as she was walking to Arithmancy. All George did was smile the entire day. "Who have you told, Georgie?" Karina asked innocently. "Ron. We made a deal after...the boat house." He shuddered at the memory. Karina didn't mind, afterall she did tell Jaimee, so she told George about that too. George kissed her goodbye, as he left for Herbology, skipping along every few steps.  
>In Arithmancy, there was a tough challenge Karina was really working on her own, wanting to finish first in her class for once. But memories from her birthday and Draco and Blaise's non-stop happy chatting distracted her. "You're making my brain explode. Shut up before I make you two kiss each other." She said blankly. "Alright, Mrs." Blaise said, holding his arms up. Karina got straight back to work, confident about finishing. "Finished!" Screamed a familiar voice. Karina turned around to see Draco holding up his paper. "What the! No. No. NO." Was all Karina said. "I'm a good multi-tasker. What can I say?" He smirked. Karina stared back at her paper, then back at Draco, then back to her paper again. She snatched it out of his hand and went through it. "Why are you smiling like that?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because you're an idiot." Karina answered. Draco walked over and stared at his paper over her shoulder. "Oh. Bloody hell." He muttered under his breath. He had everything done wrong. Professor Vector shuffled over and read their work. "Well done, Miss Lopez, first to complete this problem during one class this year." He smiled weakly and walked off. Karina stood up proudly, looked back at Draco, winked, and made her way out of class.<p>

"You seem awfully happy." Jaimee said, as she ran to catch up to Karina. "I really am." She smiled. To which Jaimee replied, with a horrid face, "Oh. Oh god, Karina. Jesus. Get your mind off it." "What? Ohmygod. No. I didn't mean that. I totally nailed this problem in Arithmancy. Goddamn it Jaimee!" She laughed. "Hey," she started on something new, "Blaise is acting all weird. But different. I don't know if it's just me or..." "Ron too!" Leanne came running down the hall towards them. "What do you guys mean, weird?"Karina asked them, feeling slightly confused. "I don't know about you Leanne, but Blaise...Well he has been kind of rude. Like anything bugged him, just the slightest thing. The other morning at breakfast, he had the BIGGEST purple blotches under his eyes. I asked him what was wrong, and he told me to piss off." Jaimee looked at Karina with worried eyes. "Jaimee. That's exactly like Ron. He has been out of whack, completely not himself. He was all tired and angry. I asked him, and he asked me if I had anything better to do than hassle him all the time." Leanne's lips were in a hard line. "Jaimee, I'll talk to Blaise tonight, and Leanne, I'll talk to George so he can talk to Ron. I'll update you both! Bye!" Karina went off to Divination, which was with Gryffindor. "Blaise," Karina elbowed Blaise in the ribs. "What the hell do you want?" He said roughly. As Jaimee described, Blaise indeed have dark circles under his eyes, and Karina just saw him before, all happy and normal. "Jesus. Nothing. Why are you acting so pissed off?" Blaise went wide eyed, stood up and glared at Karina. She looked around the room to see who's noticed. But even the people behind them were acting as if Blaise was invisible. As Karina looked behind her, in the corner of her eye she saw the figure of Scabior, looking down on her with fierce eyes. Her snapped back up and looked at Blaise. "I'm not pissed off. Now leave me alone, I have things to do." So Karina went off and went to sit by Neville, who was more clueless than anyone in the class. "Did you see that?" She whispered to him. "See what?" He said without looking at her. Blaise's act had to be seen from where Neville was sitting. Apparently not. Karina put her chin on her arms on the table. _"Just one minor thing, I'll tell Jaimee...And George."_ She thought.

As Karina left Divination, to go back to her dorm, she heard plenty of feet running behind her. She turned around and widened her eyes at Luna, Jaimee, Leanne, Ginny and Hermione, who were sprinting towards her. "Karina!" Hermione yelled. "Whoa, whoa. Slow down! What's going on?" Their wands were out, their hair was messy and their hands were shaking. "The boys..."Luna whispered. "What about the boys?" Karina asked, leaning forward. "They've gone insane. They tried to kill us. Harry almost killed me!" Ginny yelled, looking back and forth. Karina chuckled, "You can't be serious? What's the matter with all of you?" "There they are! Darlings, come back!" It was Neville, pointing his wand towards them. With him were Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise and George. They all had devilish smirks on each of their faces, each sending a message the girls didn't want to hear. The guys began slowly jogging, then running and soon enough they were sprinting their way. Jaimee looked at Karina, who stood there not wanting to believe what she was seeing. So Jaimee grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her towards the rest of the girls. They ran and ran, not knowing where they were going. The boys were leading them in a direction they didn't like, but they had no choice. After 10 minutes of pure running, the girls were entering the Forbidden Forest. Hermione was especially shocked they hadn't thrown spells at them. Karina and Jaimee whipped their heads towards the guys, who were lurking towards them, not looking physically tired, but instead, they looked revived. Jaimee looked so scared, as she watched Blaise stare at her with deadly eyes. Karina couldn't keep her eyes off George as she watched him look at her with a face she had never seen before on a Weasley. "We have to keep going." Ginny whispered. In a second, the rest of them agreed, as the guys got closer. They ran deeper into the forest, not looking back at what was coming after them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'_Shit. Shit. Shit."_ Along with plenty of other swear words were swimming through Karina's mind. Hell. It was probably going through all of the girls' minds at that moment. Karina's legs were burning, they felt as if they were being ripped apart from the inside. She dared to take a glimpse behind her. She saw the boys, of course, still running like all the energy in the world had been put inside their bodies. They were running, with no reddened cheeks, no deep, panting breaths from their lungs and seemed as though they had no intention of slowing down. As Karina flicked her head back to face in front of her, she tripped over what seemed to be a rock and landed flat on her face. Usually, she would sit up, laugh it off with her friends around her. But this was a different situation. Karina groaned as pain shot through her face, mainly her nose, as that was where the impact hit most. She felt an arm pull her up, Karina looked with squinted eyes, hoping it was one of the girls. "Shit." She muttered. It was Neville, he had a grip on her like never before. She ignored it, trying to put together a plan in her head. The boys had ran past Karina and Neville, sprinting even faster to reach the girls, who were growing weaker and weaker as they ran. "Neville." Karina looked straight into his eyes. "You don't know what you're doing. Stop." She tried to sound as convincing and strong as possible, but it was difficult as she heard faint cries from ahead. Neville chuckled darkly, "Just let us do what we're here to do." The tone he gave was something Karina thought impossible to be coming out of Neville's mouth. It was cold and harsh. "Stupify!" Hermione started pushing the boys back, and as Neville got distracted Karina ripped away from his grip and yelled "Expelliarmus!" As she started running, she turned back and shouted, "Conjunctivitis!" Just to buy her a little more time. She ran, and slowed down. _"what's the plan?"_ She thought to herself. She couldn't just go an attack them, yet at the same time, that was the most logical thing to do at a time like this. Jaimee had seemed to have broken away from the small crowd and grabbed Karina's arm. "We are getting together in the centre." She whispered, worried to say more. They fought their way through to the others, and once the girls were huddled together, holding the boys off, Hermione said loudly, "Incendio." And circled the girls tightly, as a circle of fire surrounded them far enough to not harm them, but a good distance to keep the boys off a bit longer. "What now? We've only been running." Ginny panted. "I don't know." Hermione said quietly. "Am I the only one who is concerned about our boyfriends going insane?" Jaimee flung her arms into the air, looking at the rest of them as if they were stupid. "Jaimee, that's on all our minds. But I think we need to trust our instincts." Luna said, raising her head and sounding confident. Leanne, who was silent and fearful the entire time finally spoke, "It could be the Imperius curse. But just kicked up a notch. Oh, and probably by Voldemort. Maybe that night...they didn't know? Or he cursed them, like a timer. With a time and date they had to act." "_Of course!"_ Hermione exclaimed. "That is possible." "We've never looked thoroughly into the Imperius curse. So how do we stop it?" Jaimee asked. "We aren't capable of stopping it ourselves, since we aren't the caster," Ginny let out a whimpered sigh as Karina continued, "But willpower is the most important thing. They are able to overcome it." "They've been to far into the curse. They've lasted too long!" Leanne cried. "We are going to have to help them. Talk them out of it. Alright. We have our plan. Stand as close to the fire as you can, and the boys will come. Each stand in front your guy and talk soothingly. Don't show any fear or any sign of being hurt. Just go." Karina gestured them to the fire, she felt confident, that that could the solution. The girls stood as close the ring of fire as they could, and within seconds the boys, went lurking towards them, ready to kill.  
>And so they began.<p>

"Ron..." Leanne began, in a kind voice. They could hear each other speak to the boys with voices desperate to be unshaken. "George." Karina began, "listen to me. You don't want to hurt me, it's me! Karina.." "Precisely my point. You all need to die." He muttered in a fixed voice. "Neville. Neville do you remember when you helped those first years? They fell off their brooms, just as you did when you first started..." Luna began pouring memories of the real Neville into his mind, and as she talked, his deadly expression began to soften a little. The girls considered this a good enough idea, so they all tried it. "Draco," Hermione whispered, "remember our first date?" "That's the best she can think of?" Ginny whispered loudly. "They need a good slap in the face for god's sake!" Ginny was frustrated, and over the fire, she lifted her arm and gave Harry the biggest almighty slap Karina had ever heard or seen. Harry staggered back, falling in the process. He stood up slowly, rubbing the red hand mark on his cheek. "_Ow!"_ He yelled, coming to realisation. He stood there for a moment, staring at Ginny. She stared back with wide, confident eyes, signing that she would do it again. Harry's expression grew calm, then angry again, and Ginny yelled, "WILLPOWER. HARRY, WILLPOWER." He took that into consideration and clenched his fists, forcing himself to break out of the curse. After a long lasting minute, his face became calm and understanding. He looked at his hands and realised what was happening. During that minute, the girls were focused on Harry, seeing how he was beating the Imperius curse. With that distraction, the boys took out the fire and leapt toward them. All, in synchronisation were knocked down to the ground, creating a loud _thud_. With their new apparent speed, they got up before the girls even had a chance and they had their wands pointed to their faces. "Yell willpower. Just yell it, on the count of three," Ginny whispered in fear. "Ready? 1, 2...3!" And in perfect unison, Karina, Jaimee, Leanne, Luna and Hermione yelled every so loudly, "WILLPOWER!" It sounded stupid, but it seemed to work, as the boys fists were clenched and their faces reddened. They grew more tired instantly and looked as though they were going to pass out. "Hermione..." Draco began to say. Then collapsed right on top of Hermione. All of the boys eventually fell, unconscious. "Oh god! Blaise! Wake up!" Jaimee began shaking Blaise unnecessarily. "jaimee, stop. They're too tired. And breaking out of a cure like that is too much impact. Let them rest...c'mon let's take them back. It's getting dark and we need to leave before things come out." Hermione said. They had completely forgotten they were in the forbidden forest, where anything could happen. Realising where they were, the girls grew a little bit panicked, and hurried to take the boys with the 'Mobilicorpus' spell.

The girls made to the castle just as it was getting too dark. So they went to Karina's dorm and placed all of the boys around the room. George began to let out a minor snore, while Draco lightly punched him in the arm unnoticeably. The girls giggled lightly and sighed in relief. "Voldemort's messing with the wrong girls, I swear." Said Leanne, staring wide eyed and doing a little victory dance.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The girls sat in the Gryffindor common room the next morning, waiting. "What if they aren't back to normal?" Jaimee asked, worry written all over her face. "Don't worry, just remain faithful." Luna said, with a delicate smile. Seconds later, the door pushed open and there stood the boys, including Fred. The girls jumped up, backing away quickly. Fred walked in and began to laugh. He ran up to Karina, put his arm around her shoulder and said, "Potato! Thank God you're okay! Georgie here didn't remember a thing. So I had to come check for myself. Oh, Hermione stop it, they're kidding around, they aren't zombies anymore." As he said this, the boys expressions changed from the ones they had the night before, to the ones the girls had always known. "Stop laughing, Fred!" Karina pushed Fred away and ran over to George, who happily took her into his arms. The girls relaxed, after seeing Karina and George and made their way to Draco, Blaise, Neville, Harry and Ron.

They all sat together during breakfast, the girls explaining the horror of the night before. "Whoa." Ron said, mouth full of bacon and eggs.  
>The day went by in a breeze, all of them swearing (again) that everything was back to normal. By the time Dinner came, they all had to go back to Dumbledore once more, to explain the turn of events that had occurred. "I assure this will never happen again." Dumbledore had told them, voice confident. He went on and on, including new rules they, and they only, should follow. They all nodded, showing their understanding.<br>"Okay, _now_ we start back to normal." Blaise said, looking at all of them with raised eyebrows. "Done." Jaimee said. "We have to go. Ron, I don't know where you are planning to go, but I'm telling you now. _Don't you dare go near the boathouse." _The face George gave Ron was pretty clear. "Al-alright." Ron replied, steering Leanne off elsewhere. Karina couldn't help but laugh. Her and George said bye to the others and she started running. George, as always, caught up to her and picked her up and flung her onto his back.  
>Once again, they were near the boathouse and there, already set up was a beautiful picnic, with candles and all. Karina hopped off his back and walked to the picnic, "Hey," she laughed, "nobody ate the bread!" George chuckled and dropped on the ground, pulling Karina down with him. "Finally." He sighed. "Finally?" Karina asked sceptically. "Last time, that happened," he pointed to the boathouse, "then we all went insane and I almost killed my potato." His face fell. Karina placed a finger under his chin and brought his face level to her own. "But you didn't. That's what's important." She kissed him gently. The kiss was abruptly interrupted by Karina's growling stomach. "Oops. Sorry, it's been a while since I've shoved food in my face." She tried to hide her smile, but George opened the basket to find plenty of food Karina loved. She stared at the burgers, chocolate frogs, bottles of champagne, hot chips, French bread and cotton candy that lay in before her. "Holy mother of God. I'm in heaven." She muttered. "Damn straight you are!" He kissed her, then remembered she was really hungry. They ate, laughing and talking, watching the sun.<br>"Once you get out of school, let's get a house. Near the Burrow." He said, out of nowhere. Karina almost began choking on a chip, as she turned to face George. "_What?_ What if... something happens? Again?_"_ She asked. "Nothing will. And if it does, we will both be here when each of us recovers." He winked. " And The house? It will work. You will finish, and by then I should have a good amount in the bank, and we can be right near home." "That's perfect!" Karina squealed, forgetting the rest, not wanting to put bad thoughts into either of their minds. "Oh my god. You sexy genius." She laughed. George laughed with her, pulling her towards him. They lay their together, talking about the future, which was an odd change of subject for the both of them. "Enough of that for now!" Karina shouted, "Let's do something fun, like the good old days." Karina jumped up, grabbed a burger, and threw it straight at George's face. George gasped and melted all of the chocolates, and poured them right on top of Karina's head. They had a food fight that lasted hours, as they kept making various foods appear. Karina threw some caramel onto George and then ran to tackle him to the ground. They landed with an _oomph. _They rolled onto their backs, giggling and wiping food off their faces. George sighed, "We should head back." They both got up slowly and began walking back to the castle, hand in hand.  
>At the entrance to the Slytherin common room, George lent down and kissed Karina passionately. Pulling away, he smiled said clearly, "I'll see tomorrow, potato. I love you." Karina smiled in return, and before she turned her back, she said, "I love you too, Georgie."<p> 


	15. Authors NoteSequel Alert

A/N

The Sequel, that few of you have asked for, is on the way!


End file.
